Godus beta update v2.0
This update has been a while coming and we thank everyone who entered the Early Access for their patience. It’s taken a while because we made the decision to avoid trivial updates that would prolong the core problems. Instead we’ve rebuilt the foundations of the game based on the strong feedback we’ve received from players. For this we also thank you - your involvement has literally reshaped the experience. We hope you enjoy the new aspects of the game and continue to look out for ongoing content updates as well as other refinements. To enable us to deliver this new version, it means that previous saves are no longer compatible. We do apologise for this inconvenience but we know it was the best decision for the overall game. Wonderful new interfacing with the world (LESS CLICKING!). Every interaction with the world has been rethought to be more fluid and less frustrating. You can now hold and drag easily to interact with trees, rocks and belief. Improved Sculpting. Moving the land is much more accurate and more responsive. You’ll be able to move further and with more control. And rest assured, sculpting will continue to improve even more! No more repeated clicking - you just hold and drag in any direction, at any speed. Introducing the Leash. We’ve waved goodbye to the clumsy totem power. Now you can hold on any number of Followers or occupants, then drag towards a destination in the world and release on it to send them there. It’s a big advance and feels lovely! Complete redesign of the cards system. Now players discover cards across a timeline and unlock them by applying stickers that are found in the world. You choose which cards to unlock and thus your people’s advances will be unique to you. As time goes on each player’s civilisation will become vastly different from the others. Brand new GUI implementation. Much sweat and many tears have gone in to a more intuitive and beautiful interface with which to play the game. Voyages of Discovery. A brand new game mode where you must guide your Followers across uncharted lands against the clock. There are special rewards for successful voyages! Explore a new Homeworld. Start your Followers on a new journey, with a completely re-authored landscape to explore. New God Powers. Put out fires and increase the beauty of trees with the Rain of Purity, or customise your world by planting trees with the God Seed power. Reengineered Follower Behaviour. We’ve implemented a much more intelligent Follower system that gives unique attributes to each follower’s brain and makes them react to the world. Countless redesigns, gameplay tweaks, and bug fixes. Months of hard work has gone into improvements to the experience. There are so many that we couldn’t start to list them, but you’ll feel them throughout. What’s NOT in the latest build? We’ve taken out the aspects of the game that we feel aren’t quite up to the quality of the new refinements. We’re still working on these, though, so rest assured they will return/appear in the future. *Story mode *Battles *Meteor *Hubworld *Extra ages *Extra Settlements As you’ve just read, we’ve been hard at work. The nature of game development is such that it’s taken time to prepare this major improvement package. However, in doing so, we’ve learned that listening to our wide and dedicated base of supporters works well, and we thank you for directly influencing us and helping to make, and now to improve, the entire GODUS experience. We look forward to your next round of feedback, and will use it to continue moving GODUS along the path towards greatness. Peter and I have also prepared a video (here) to talk through all the changes we’ve been making to the game. Thank you once more for bearing with us and we hope you’ll now try this new, improved GODUS for yourselves! Peace and love, Jack @jakamofo GODUS Beta v2.0 Known Issues *The Steam overlay does not appear when GODUS is in full screen *The GODUS icon is pixelated on Windows *Mines are labelled as fields in info screen *Some images are currently placeholder in info screens *Breeders in Abode info screens are blue instead of pink *When greyed out, the OK button on the Voyage of Discovery bidding screen will move the slider *Friendship card info is blank *The award for the Voyage of Discovery has a placeholder image *The belief bar will still be visible in a Voyage of Discovery map even when no Belief is needed *Sometimes there will be graphical glitches after placing roads in a Settlement *Some God Powers are missing information *Belief counter in Settlements info screen is incorrect *Various text alignment issues *The reward alert for Arctic Expedition incorrectly reads “NONE” *Story mode and Versus mode are disabled